A Long Way From Home
by Leita
Summary: Meet the girl version of Tai! This is about the English didigestined lead by none other than a - could it be? - goggle girl! I dictated this i didn't type it don't blame me for spelling blame minako!


****

A Long Way From Home

By Leita Motomiya and Minako 9

****

Chapter One

You'll never believe me but the strangest thing happened to me and my two best friends while we were on our summer vacation in Newquay (that was so fun!), we got transported to this strange new world known as the Digital World…

Oh by the way my name is Lora and my two best friends are Helen and Max.

Well, first off, we were digging in the sand – this was because the lifeguard people told us we couldn't swim coz the tide was out – and we found these three watch thingys. We thought someone had lost them or buried them or something, but then this bright light came down and transported us and three others to the Digital World.

We met up with these strange little monsters known as Digimon. My little partner is called Tsunomon, Helen's is called Tanemon, Max's is called Pitimon, and the other people are called Luke, Michelle, and Kenji. Their digimon are Zerimon, Zurumon, and Tsumemon. Now these are all in their In-training forms. Of course, they have told us that they can reach higher forms! Weird or what, huh? Well, I guess I should tell you a little about us.

I am a Leo and I can be really stupid and really smart (but not at the same time) I can also be hot-headed and childish but I have a lot of common sense so I can figure out just what to do in any situation, which is why I was chosen to be the leader. I like snowboarding and I always wear my goggles! They're like my good-luck charm!

Max is my boyfriend. He is crazy and kinda dirty. He's obsessed with DragonBall Z! He's funny sometimes and he's like the joker of the group. He doesn't seem to contribute much, but he's always ready to fight and sticks up for everyone!

Helen is the thinker of the group. She stops me from rushing into things which are stupid and wrong, but when I'm right, she just lets me go right on and do it. She's the oldest out of us. She's like the mother of the group, not like there's a father or anything. But she's helps us when we're down.

Michelle is super smart and she's really good at sports as well. But she's the sweetest kindest person I've met. She has the answer to everyone's questions and knows a lot of stuff. She has a little turquoise palm-top and she can figure out just about anything on it!

Luke is the kind of person who can be really annoying because he is so easy-going, no matter what happens (reminds me of Goku!) but if you tick him off, be prepared to get your ass kicked!

Now Kenji really doesn't like me I think or he just don't like me being leader but he's nice, sort of, he can be very moody, and likes to keep to himself.

So here we are in this Digital World, everything is fine at the moment. But, of course, things cannot stay this way. I'm sure that something bad is gonna happen. I can just feel it.

We are standing on a mountain, looking out at this new world. The view is amazing. Yeah, amazingly crap. All you can see is the sea and the land. It's not much of a change from Newquay. Of course, we're on an Island, so we can see everything from here. The sky, on the other hand, is very different. Lots of artists go to Cornwall to paint the sky because it is different from anywhere else. I bet those people would love to see this sky. It's orange ad yellow – kinda sunset-like. Really… weird. So, we're standing on the mountain, on a jut out, and suddenly, the ground explodes! There's this big rockslide, and we get caught up in it. Lucky us! Then we land in this multi-colored stream that has a really strong current, and we get pulled along with it. This is not our day! Somehow, our luck changed, and these weird people that we've never seen in our lives save us! And they're kids, like us! Okay, so maybe some of them are younger, but there's a few about our age.

"Oh wow whoa, can we do that again? That was SOOO cool!" I shouted.

"NO!" was the reply from the rest of the group.

"You're all a bunch of meanies! Evil people!"

Everyone else laughed nervously.

"What? What I do?"

"NOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER TAI! NO MORE IRRESPONSIBLE LEADERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the tallest kid of the other group said.

"O……kay, he's crazy. Thai? I like Thai food! It tastes good!"

Everyone else falls over, with me wondering once again why they are doing this kinda thing.

"No, I'm Tai."

"You're from Thailand?"

"No-"

"You're from Taiwan then!"

"NO! My NAME is Tai!"

"Oh… I see… why didn't you say that in the beginning?"

"Never mind… who are you?"

"Well uh… I'm Lora, who are- oh wait you're Tai."

After all the introductions, and explanations, and some general chat, we were fairly friendly. Especially Kenji and Matt, they seem to share a dislike for authority. We've heard all their stories, although there aren't too many at the moment, but we know that together, we're gonna have one hell of an adventure!

A/N: This is set in Adventure, before they leave File Island, after they defeated Devimon. We're changing the course of Digital History ya know? And we got us a goggle-Girl!


End file.
